Altered State
by Leafisnothere
Summary: After Lincoln hits his head on a locker things gets weird (my first fan fiction!) (2 shot)
1. Altered state

**A/n This is my first story so please spare me!! Also this is a story version of a loud house comic made by gi!b with a few changes. if you want to read the comic i will leave a link at the end to his deviantart and his comic website**

** (Warning!!! if you dont like nsfw or sex related comics ir fanfic work do not read nor click the link! The comic website is a PORN comic and HENTAI SITE (Dont ask why i was there) ) But anyway lets get on with the story!!! **

It was a normal day at school. Its Halfway Into the day and Lincoln was in the hallway when he spotted Mollie.

Lincoln: Ok, Lincoln play it cool, he thought. just ask her to hang out with you. dont be a pussywillow.

Mollie: Oh no its Lincoln, she thought. that loser wont never leave girls alone.

Lincoln Hey mollie he said Want to eat lunch with me today. Its taco tuesday, i know how much you like tacos

Mollie: How the fuck does he know that She thought, now i need to stay away from him even more. Sorry Lincoln i have uh...severe clinical gastrointestinal anti-social disorder also known as scgadd She Lied

Lincoln: Really, i never heard of it He said upset.

Mollie: Oh yeah im Fucked in the head,she lied cant eat with anyone, my world is filled with darkness. loneliness and...

She was interrupted by Christina, Lincoln's former crush.

Christina: lets go! Todd and Maurecia **(A/n** **wayside school)** Ordered a pizza and mabel **( A/N Gravity falls)** brought some Flan rolls we all loved. she said with excitement

Mollie: sorry lincoln some other time she lied and walk off with christina

Lincoln stands there with a depressed look

Lincoln God dammit!!! , im such a loser he thought. what the fuck did i do i'm a decent guy. maybe thats my problem. she must like arrogant assholes who feed off the weaker of the species. but cant blame her tho. Stupid Cun... W-WOAH!!! as he walked he slipped on some water on the floor leading to him hitting the locker and everything faded to black...

**A/N link 1 deviantart : ** https//glib-stuff **link 2 comic:** /comics/altered_state

**peace guys pt2 tomorrow**


	2. State of screwed in the head

**A/n i choose to release the rest since im about to evacuate in a few hours for hurricane dorian enjoy**

As Lincoln started to fade to black Rusty was turning the corner go to class to see Lincoln on the ground twitching like a madman.

Rusty: OH SHIT!!! he thought as he ran to lincolns aid.

Rusty: Wake up bro!! he said as he started to shake lincoln.

Lincoln: What!! What!! Im uh up he said with a dopey voice.

Rusty: Jesus christ man you gotta be more careful dumbass he said what happened?

Lincoln: uuuuughusssmfffhhh hhph... zou mollie soooo prettteee with the szo bitch chazin amyeee he said slurring,twitching and dopey stumbling around.

Rusty loojs at his head as he sees its head starting to leak out blood.

Rusty: oh you busted your unit let me go get the nurse he said he ran to the nurse

Lincoln: Nurse? he said unknowningly

Lincoln looks and sees his boner and starts pushing it back in saying random words.

As he was pushing it back in Girl Jordan was on the ground trying to pick up her books clearly struggling

Jordan. hey lincoln can you help me please? she said. there too heavy to lift

Lincoln: guuh... well thats ur... the thang me unit dont lift stuff it only gets boners and... uh piss he said. well when i jack off the white stuff.

Jordan: Lincoln? who said anything about a unit. ignoring him being weird. and what do you mean the white stuff?

Lincoln: oh man nauce and saxyy he said. looking at the girls passing by. damnnn.

Jordan: Lincoln are you even listening to me you staring at ms dimartino she questions.

Lincoln: man i like to have my face inbetween those big azz... bewbs. he said

Jordan: Lincoln ! whats gotten into you she said

lincoln: as i say. boobies always loosen me up. i got no prob eatimg some ass out he said.

Jordan eew you really weird she said regretting what she just said

Lincoln: Annnnnd i will even take the train into chocolate town if ya are inta that he said

Jordan: where are you getting this from?!! she said worried and blushing

Lincoln: im not coming off as a pervert uh. he said.

Jordan: tooo late i should tell the princip...

Jordan was cut off by the sound of lincoln ringtone that is blaring the words Dopeman Dopeman by NWA.

Lincoln: Hold da on maybe its tha dopeman he said

Lincoln presses the phone and says hello to be meet by his moms voice

Rita: Hey sweetie, just wanted to tell you that when you get home th..

Rita was cut off by lincoln.

Lincoln: OOOOOOOOOOH MAAAAAAMMMMI *snort* UUUUUGH

Rita flinched at this then got scared.

Rita: Honey are you okay? did something happen? she said as she panicked

then lincoln hung up in her

Jordan: Do you wanna sit for lunch or something? she said rubbing her arm.

Lincoln: Wanna go in the utility closet? he says to jordan

The scene cuts to the utility closet being busted open by lincoln making out with jordan. Bumping things over as their walking into the closet. then they fell over

Jordan Your so... so different!!! she says kissing all over lincolns face, cuddling with him

Lincoln: Here comes the pre... he says Jordan: Huh, gonna cum i your little britches? she says

Lincoln does as he says. then all of a sudden he gains concence of his Normal self.

Lincoln: aaahhh. Huh where am i? Jordan?

AHEM!!! a voice says as the door shows the school nurse clearly pissed off and rusty at the door.

After getting his wounds wrapped principal huggins notified their parent and let them off with a warning then dissmissed them from the school. they decided to walk home togeheter.

Lincoln and Jordan: Well... that was interesting.

Lincoln Look its completly my fault he said

Jordan no its my fault you had a concussion and besides its was overwelming she said sticking up for him.

Lincoln: so what are we gonna do.

Jordan: we avoid each other like the plague, all eye contact and never speak again she says sadly

Lincoln looks at the ground then jordan kisses his cheek

Jordan: Only at School that is you dopey pervert

Lincoln: So does that mean we are dating now? he says hoping she says yes

Jordan: Oh yeah your mine now and im yours we just keep this a secret for now.

Lincoln and Jordan passionatey kiss then part ways

Lincoln: Fawk yeah something finally turned out in my fav.. or.

he was then greeted by his parents and luna at the door clearly mad.

**_THE END_**

**_A/N if you want i can make another story About what happens next welp peace guys. be safe for the hurricane guys._**


End file.
